Miki birthday
by Tainaka Kyouko
Summary: Miki quiere q todos la saluden en el día de su cumpleaños pero nadie lo recuerda, aún así cierta persona le dara una sorpresa q nunca olvidara


Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Miki que fue el miercoles 23 de noviembre, lo hubiese posteado en el mismo día pero se me vinieron todas las pruebas en la semana pasada por lo que no pude escribir muxo, espero q les guste, x favor dejen reviews

Disclaimer: The idolmster no es propiedad mía, o sino Makoto y Miki serían pareja XD

* * *

><p>GO MY WAY! GO mae he!<br>ganbatte yukimashou  
>ichiban daisuki na<br>watashi ni naritai. . .

Comenzó a sonar un despertador, pero antes de que comenzara la segunda estrofa de la canción, ya lo habían apagado.

"Aaaaahhhh. . ." bostezó Miki, mientras se estiraba en su cama ". . . me tengo que levantar, no puedo flojear, después de todo me espera un gran día hoy" dijo somnolienta, mientras se levantaba y se iba a ver el calendario, el cual tenía marcado en el día 23 "!Mi Cumpleaños!"

Después de vestirse, tomó su bolso, que contenía su ropa de cambio, las letras de las canciones, etc., y se fue a despedir de sus padres, para después salir de su casa en dirección a la estación de trenes.

_Jejeje, como hoy día es mi cumpleaños todas me van a saludar y felicitar. . . _pensaba Miki mientras caminaba

Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, se sentó a esperar, así que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular para verificar si es que tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Makoto

"Qué raro, no tengo nada de Makoto-kun y eso que ella me llama, o me manda algún mensaje, todas las mañanas para decirme que me va a esperar a la entrada de la estación" dijo Miki un poco triste

Al cabo de 5 minutos, llegó el tren, Miki se subió y se sentó, para luego sacar su celular y comenzar a escuchar música y así no quedarse dormida en el viaje.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar a la agencia, Miki abrió la puerta y saludo a todo Producción 765, menos a Makoto, quien no se encontraba.

"Hola, Miki-Miki" dijeron las gemelas Futami, al mismo tiempo, mientras jugaban con sus PSP

"Buenos días, Miki-chan" dijeron Haruka, Hibiki, Yayoi, Yukiho y Kotori, quienes se encontraban en los sillones viendo un programa que habían hecho hace dos días

"Buenos días, Miki-san" dijeron Azusa y Takane, que estaban leyendo las letras de sus canciones

"Buenos días, Hoshii-san" dijo indiferente Chihaya, mientras escuchaba música

"Buenos días, Miki" dijo Iori, mientras sostenía a su conejo y leía una revista

"¿Y dónde está Makoto-kun?" preguntó Miki al percatarse que la pelinegra no se encontraba

"¿Makoto-kun?, dijo que iba a llegar más tarde" le respondió Yukiho, mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

"Ya veo. . ." dijo decepcionada Miki, ya que no se encontraba la persona que siempre la animaba con su sonrisa. Miki desanimada se fue a sentar en el sillón al lado de Yukiho.

_Por qué nadie me ha dicho feliz cumpleaños, por lo que yo sé, cada una se sabe los cumpleaños de las demás, entonces se olvidaron de mí. . . . _Pensaba Miki, mientras disimulaba ver la televisión. . . _Quizás, Makoto-kun se acuerde de mi cumpleaños. . . _se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, abrieron la puerta de la agencia y entró Makoto, mientras guardaba una cajita con una cinta de regalo, en su bolso.

"Ma-ko-to-kuuuuun~. . ." dijo Miki mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a la pelinegra

"Waaaa. . . Mi-Miki, no me asustes así" dijo nerviosa Makoto

"Nee, Nee, Makoto-kun, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" dijo animada Miki, antes de separarse de Makoto.

"Mmmm, Miércoles" dijo Makoto, mientras caminaba para dejar su bolso y saludar a las demás idols.

"Lo sé, pero hay algo más" decía Miki mientras caminaba detrás de Makoto, en dirección a la cocina.

"No se me ocurre nada, ¿Pasa algo muy importante?" decía la pelinegra, mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar una bebida, para luego sentarse en la mesa.

"! Claro que pasa algo importante ¡ es el día de mí. . ."decía Miki enojada, pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que llegó Ritsuko avisando que tenían que ir a practicar canto y luego la coreografía.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Al terminar la práctica y de cambiarse la ropa, Miki fue a donde su bolso para guardar su botella de agua.

"¿Por qué nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños?¿Por qué?" se decía Miki a punto de llorar

"Miki, buen trabajo" dijo la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba a la rubia con su bolso al hombro

"Ah, Makoto-kun, buen trabajo" respondió sin ganas la rubia, mientras terminaba de ordenar su bolso y lo colocaba en su hombro, para luego pararse y caminar unos cuantos pasos a la salida de la agencia.

"¿Ya te vas a ir?, si quieres te acompaño" preguntó Makoto, caminando para quedar al frente de Miki

"No, no es necesario" dijo Miki con una expresión triste, antes de empujar a Makoto a un lado y salir corriendo de la agencia.

"Miki, espera" dijo preocupada la pelinegra, antes de salir persiguiendo a Miki

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de correr 20 minutos, Miki llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca al frente de la laguna, para apreciar el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas.

"Ni siquiera Makoto-kun se acordó de mí cumpleaños, ¿Por qué?, acaso hice algo malo. . ." decía Miki, mientras le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La pelinegra yacía a unos metros de la rubia, por lo que escuchaba sus sollozos y lamentos, que le provocaron dolor y culpabilidad, así que se comenzó a acercar lentamente.

"Ettoo, Miki. . ." pronuncio con cautela la pelinegra, a lo cual Miki simplemente la miró, pero inmediatamente volvió su vista a la laguna.

"Miki, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Makoto, mientras se sentaba al lado de Miki y la miraba detenidamente.

". . . Cómo quieres. . . que este bien. . . si nadie se acordó de mi cumpleaños" dijo entrecortadamente la rubia, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Makoto después de escuchar lo que dijo Miki, sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, así que se acorto un poco más la distancia entre ella y Miki.

"Miki, mírame un momento" dijo Makoto con un tono tranquilizador

Miki se limpió las lágrimas, antes de mirar a la pelinegra, pero no alcanzó a preguntar la razón, ya que fue sorprendida por el repentino abrazo de Makoto.

"¿Ma-Makoto-kun?-. . ."dijo sorprendida Miki

"Miki, de verdad lo siento, yo no quería que sufrieras tanto, en realidad no me olvide de tu cumpleaños, solamente estaba actuando. . ." decía Makoto, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la rubia, quién comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?" preguntó la rubia, mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo de Makoto, para verla directamente a los ojos.

Makoto no respondió a esta pregunta, solamente se separó del abrazo para ver en su celular la hora, entonces se levantó de la banca y tomó de la mano a Miki, para levantarla de la banca y comenzar a caminar.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, ¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó ruborizada y nerviosa la rubia

"Ya lo verás" dijo Makoto, mientras volteaba la cabeza para darle una radiante sonrisa Miki, que produjo que se sonrojara aún más y que no dijera nada durante todo el trayecto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de 20 min, llegaron a la entrada de la agencia

"¿Qué hacemos en la agencia?" dijo extrañada la rubia, mientras seguía tomada de la mano con Makoto.

"Cálmate un poco. . ." dijo Makoto sonriendo, en eso Makoto comenzó a abrir poco a poco la puerta de la agencia, antes de hacer entrar a Miki.

"! Feliz cumpleaños, Miki ¡" dijeron toda producción 765, después de prender las luces de manera imprevista para sorprender a la rubia.

"Chicas. . ." dijo sorprendida Miki, mientras se ponía a llorar ". . . de verdad se acordaron"

"Pues claro que nos acordamos, pero no te dijimos nada para sorprenderte" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

"Muchas gracias a todas. . ." dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

"No nos agradezcas a nosotras, agradécelo a Makoto, ella ideó en esta fiesta, nosotras solamente la ayudamos" dijo Yukiho, mientras señalaba a Makoto.

"¿Es verdad, Makoto-kun?" preguntó Miki, antes de darse media vuelta para ver a Makoto

"Ah, bueno, alguien se tenía que hacer cargo de realizarte una fiesta" dijo la pelinegra mientras se ruborizaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

"Gracias Makoto-kun" dijo Miki mientras le sonreía con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas, provocando una extraña sensación en la pelinegra.

"Dejando de lado todos los agradecimientos, por qué no comenzamos la fiesta" dijo Ami mientras tomaba del brazo a Miki y la jalaba.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Después de la fiesta y de qué todas tomaran los caminos hacia sus casas, Makoto acompaño a Miki a la estación de tren.

En el camino Miki comienza a sentir frío, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por la pelinegra, por lo que se saca su chaqueta y se la coloca en los hombros a la rubia, provocándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"Miki te tengo una sorpresa. . ." dijo Makoto, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la apretaba los tirantes de su bolso.

"¿Verdad? ¿Y qué es? Dime, dime" dijo alegremente Miki mientras abrazaba el brazo de Makoto y lo apretaba contra su pecho, produciendo que se sonrojara la pelinegra por la suave sensación.

"En la estación te digo" dijo Makoto, mientras trataba de seguir mirando al frente y no desviar su mirada a los pechos de Miki

"Aaahhh, dime ahora" alegaba Miki, mientras apretaba más el brazo de Makoto, provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la estación, ambas chicas se sentaron en una banca para esperar el tren, mientras esperaban, Makoto comenzó a buscar en su bolso, hasta encontrar una cajita larga con una cinta.

"Eeettoo, Miki. . ." dijo nerviosa la pelinegra

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Miki, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para poder mirar el rostro de Makoto

"Toma, este es mi regalo. . ." dijo ruborizada la pelinegra mientras le daba la cajita con el listón a Miki ". . . ábrelo"

Miki tomó el presente de las manos de Makoto, cuando lo abrió se encontró con un collar que tenía escrito su nombre en plateado y que le sucedían varias estrellas plateadas.

"Wow, Makoto-kun, está muy hermoso, debió haberte salido caro" dijo Miki sorprendida por su regalo

"Miki, es de mala educación decir lo que vale un regalo" dijo la pelinegra riendo débilmente

"Jejeje, lo sé, lo sé, solamente quería molestarte un rato" dijo Miki, mientras se reía

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no te colocas el collar?, se va a ver lindo en ti" dijo con una cálida sonrisa la pelinegra, causándole un pequeño rubor a la rubia.

"Está bien, pero solamente si tú me lo colocas" le dijo Miki extendiéndole el collar a Makoto

"O-ok. . ." respondió Makoto, recibiendo el collar

Miki se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Makoto, para que le pusiese el collar, justo en el momento en que las manos de Makoto tocaron la piel de Miki, le provocaron un pequeño escalofrío.

"Las manos de Makoto-kun están heladas" dijo la rubia, mientras se reía

"Miki, no te muevas, si lo haces no voy a poder colocarte el collar" reclamaba la pelinegra, antes de lograr colocarle el collar a Miki

"Dime, ¿Te gustó tú regalo?" preguntó Makoto, mientras miraba el alegre rostro de Miki

"¿Qué si me gustó?, Me encantó Makoto-kun" respondió Miki mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a Makoto, causándole una agradable sorpresa "realmente sabes mis gustos"

"Bueno, es que pasamos bastante tiempo juntas y sabes que me preocupo por ti. . ." decía Makoto ruborizada pero tuvo que hace una pausa para tomar aire ". . . además, tu. . . has llegado a ser parte de mi vida" terminó de decir la pelinegra, mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Miki se separa un poco de Makoto, sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de decir, en eso suena el parlante de la estación, diciendo que el tren llegará en 3 minutos más.

"Sabes, Makoto-kun en este día me has dado el mejor regalo que nadie me ha logrado dar, me hiciste una fiesta, a pesar de que siempre te causo problemas, como cuando me quedó dormida y tú me vas a buscar, provocando que lleguemos atrasadas a los ensayos, en manera de agradecimiento por cuidar de mí y por todo lo que has hecho por mí, te quiero dar esto" dijo Miki sonrojada

Makoto se sorprende por lo que había dicho Miki, entonces gira su cabeza para mirarla y preguntarle qué cosa le quería dar, pero antes de que pudiese decir una sola cosa, fue interrumpida por los labios de Miki.

Al volver en sí, Makoto se pudo dar cuenta que Miki tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y que tenía las mejillas de un color rojo intenso, entonces la pelinegra colocó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia para atraer su cuerpo un poco más donde ella, y colocó su otra mano en la nuca de Miki para profundizar más en el beso

Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron jadeando por la falta de aire, por lo que no podían articular una sola palabra, pero a vista de esto, Miki se abalanzó nuevamente a abrazar a Makoto, pero esta vez fue correspondida por la pelinegra.

"Miki, feliz cumpleaños. . ." alcanzó a decir la pelinegra antes de ser callada nuevamente por los suaves labios de Miki.

Esta vez el beso fue más corto, ya que fue interrumpido por la llegada del tren, por lo que Miki se soltó del abrazó de la pelinegra, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Makoto con un beso en la mejilla, antes de tomar el tren y dirigirse a su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En el tren, Miki comenzó a observar el collar que le acababa de regalar Makoto hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, en eso sintió que había algo escrito en la parte trasera de su nombre, por lo que volteo el collar para ver lo que decía

_Te amo, Miki_

Miki apretó con su mano el collar, mientras apoyaba su mano en su pecho y cerraba los ojos

"También, te amo, Makoto-kun. . . " se dijo a sí misma, antes de abrir los ojos y observar el cielo estrellado, a través de la ventana del tren ". . . y no sabes cuanto".


End file.
